Deck of Cards
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: Jackle starts to realize what is going on with Reala inside, and that maybe deep down, Reala may think NiGHTS is right about everything. OLD.


Deck of Cards~  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written to make up for my lack of writting as of recently. And when I use the term 'gay' I mean fruity, not homosexual, okay? I'm not mean. And by fruity, I mean stupid idiotic and etc. etc....  
  
*************  
  
"Sooooooo bored," Jackle wailed again. "BOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEED!!!!" Reala was more than disaproving of Jackle and his wailing, and it didn't help that he was in a bad mood either. (Isn't Reala ALWAYS in a bad mood? Heh heh) But somehow he managed to be patient and just clawed his nails into the arm of the marble throne he sat upon.  
  
"I SAID: I'M SO BOOOOORED!" Jackle wailed once more. Reala gritted his teeth, and glared at the demi-maren. "What are you?!! Some kind of child?! And I am no moron. I heard you the first forty times you whimpered that line at me." He tried to leave Jackle unheeded an proceeded with sucking on a green lollypop. What? He was bored a bit himself and had nothing to do but listen to Jackle rant on and on about how bored he was.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" NiGHTS said cheerfully, popping in wearing a party hat over top his purple jester-like one. "Is everybody ready to have FUN?!!!"  
  
Reala rolled his eyes. "Shut up, NiGHTS, you gay freak. I don't want ot have fun. Being sadistic is much better."  
  
NiGHTS ignored him. "Jackle! My buddy! Whaddaya say we have some FUUUUNNNNNNN?!!"  
  
"NiGHTS, you're bothering me..."  
  
NiGHTS stared skeptically at Reala and Jackle. "Oh. I GET it now. I'm da freak wearing purple and wearing a party hat so you don't want anything to do with me in fear someone SEES you, am I right?"  
  
Reala's eyes darted upward, and he continued sucking on his lollypop. Jackle pulled a file out of nowhere and began filing his nails for something to do. NiGHTS pouted. "Well, YOU GUYS are no fun. I guess I'll go talk to...GILLWING!!" Still pouting, he flew off toward Spring Valley.  
  
"Watch out, you gay freak!!" Reala called after him. "Gillwing might consume you alive if you bug him too much!!"  
  
"Oh well," Jackle said. He pulled out his deck of cards and began to shuffle it. Ah, his cards. His favorite thing. He could shuffle them all day. To him, it was fun. He built card houses out of them when he was bored too. God, no one would play Crazy Eights or anything with him, so he had the cards all to himself. Well, who the HECK wants to play Poker with a deck of Blade Cards?!! Apparently, only Jackle. But he asked anyhow. "Wanna have a game, Reala?"  
  
Reala scoffed. "With those little weapons of yours?! No." He reclined on his seat, slathering his tongue all over that lollypop of his. Slightly distusted, Jackle looked away and began to build a house of cards on the black and red marble-like ground. Carefully, he made the whole bottom half. Within a matter of forty five minutes, he'd finished his job. Reala had gone through almost a whole package of lollypops...  
  
"Do you ever suppose NiGHTS might be right?" Jackle asked, admiring the good job he'd done on his house of cards. "I mean, sometimes, he seems to have a point about feelings, I got to admitt it...."  
  
Reala almost choked on his lollypop (Geez, he's obsessed with those things now ^.^;). "Are you kidding me, demi-maren?!! NiGHTS is losing it. Listening to his ideas would be...well, a nightmare."  
  
Jackle frowned, slightly confused. "A nightmare? Aren't nightmares GOOD?"  
  
"Not when you're talking about NiGHTS, they're not. Anyway, its a figment of speech from the humans."  
  
"You can understand what they're saying?!!"  
  
"No." Reala chewed the remainder of the hard candy off the stick, then tossed it behind himself. "But Wizeman does, I think. I haven't the slightest where I got the phrase from, though, so never mind it."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He looked at the house of cards a moment longer, then knocked it down and shuffled the cards back into a deck. Shuffled cards...The deck of cards was a bit like Reala, Jackle thought. Each card represanted a feeling. Hmmm...Reala's feelings were mostly cold, but in that 'deck' somewhere, there were afew good cards shuffled in. Jackle knew NiGHTS could see that.... 


End file.
